Batteries can be broadly classified into primary and secondary batteries. Primary batteries, also referred to as disposable batteries, are intended to be used until depleted, after which they are simply replaced with one or more new batteries. Secondary batteries, more commonly referred to as rechargeable batteries, are capable of being repeatedly recharged and reused, therefore offering economic, environmental and ease-of-use benefits compared to a disposable battery.
Although rechargeable batteries offer a number of advantages over disposable batteries, this type of battery is not without its drawbacks. In general, most of the disadvantages associated with rechargeable batteries are due to the battery chemistries employed, as these chemistries tend to be less stable than those used in primary cells. Due to these relatively unstable chemistries, secondary cells often require special handling during fabrication. Additionally, secondary cells such as lithium-ion cells tend to be more prone to thermal runaway than primary cells, thermal runaway occurring when the internal reaction rate increases to the point that more heat is being generated than can be withdrawn, leading to a further increase in both reaction rate and heat generation. Eventually the amount of generated heat is great enough to lead to the combustion of the battery as well as materials in proximity to the battery. Thermal runaway may be initiated by a short circuit within the cell, improper cell use, physical abuse, manufacturing defects, or exposure of the cell to extreme external temperatures.
Thermal runaway is of major concern since a single incident can lead to significant property damage and, in some circumstances, bodily harm or loss of life. When a battery undergoes thermal runaway, it typically emits a large quantity of smoke, jets of flaming liquid electrolyte, and sufficient heat to lead to the combustion and destruction of materials in close proximity to the cell. If the cell undergoing thermal runaway is surrounded by one or more additional cells as is typical in a battery pack, then a single thermal runaway event can quickly lead to the thermal runaway of multiple cells which, in turn, can lead to much more extensive collateral damage. Regardless of whether a single cell or multiple cells are undergoing this phenomenon, if the initial fire is not extinguished immediately, subsequent fires may be caused that dramatically expand the degree of property damage. For example, the thermal runaway of a battery within an unattended laptop will likely result in not only the destruction of the laptop, but also at least partial destruction of its surroundings, e.g., home, office, car, laboratory, etc. If the laptop is on-board an aircraft, for example within the cargo hold or a luggage compartment, the ensuing smoke and fire may lead to an emergency landing or, under more dire conditions, a crash landing. Similarly, the thermal runaway of one or more batteries within the battery pack of a hybrid or electric vehicle may destroy not only the car, but may lead to a car wreck if the car is being driven, or the destruction of its surroundings if the car is parked.
One approach to overcoming this problem is by reducing the risk of thermal runaway. For example, to prevent batteries from being shorted out during storage and/or handling, precautions can be taken to ensure that batteries are properly stored, for example by insulating the battery terminals and using specifically designed battery storage containers. Another approach to overcoming the thermal runaway problem is to develop new cell chemistries and/or modify existing cell chemistries. For example, research is currently underway to develop composite cathodes that are more tolerant of high charging potentials. Research is also underway to develop electrolyte additives that form more stable passivation layers on the electrodes. Although this research may lead to improved cell chemistries and cell designs, currently this research is only expected to reduce, not eliminate, the possibility of thermal runaway.
FIG. 1 is a simplified cross-sectional view of a conventional battery 100, for example a lithium ion battery utilizing the 18650 form-factor. Battery 100 includes a cylindrical case 101, an electrode assembly 103, and a cap assembly 105. Case 101 is typically made of a metal, such as nickel-plated steel, that has been selected such that it will not react with the battery materials, e.g., the electrolyte, electrode assembly, etc. Typically cell casing 101 is fabricated in such a way that the bottom surface 102 is integrated into the case, resulting in a seamless lower cell casing. The open end of cell case 101 is sealed by a cap assembly 105, assembly 105 including a battery terminal 107, e.g., the positive terminal, and an insulator 109, insulator 109 preventing terminal 107 from making electrical contact with case 101. Although not shown, a typical cap assembly will also include an internal positive temperature coefficient (PTC) current limiting device, a current interrupt device (CID), and a venting mechanism, the venting mechanism designed to rupture at high pressures and provide a pathway for cell contents to escape. Additionally, cap assembly 105 may contain other seals and elements depending upon the selected design/configuration.
Electrode assembly 103 is comprised of an anode sheet, a cathode sheet and an interposed separator, wound together in a spiral pattern often referred to as a ‘jellyroll’. An anode electrode tab 111 connects the anode electrode of the wound electrode assembly to the negative terminal while a cathode tab 113 connects the cathode electrode of the wound electrode assembly to the positive terminal. In the illustrated embodiment, the negative terminal is case 101 and the positive terminal is terminal 107. In most configurations, battery 100 also includes a pair of insulators 115/117. Case 101 includes a crimped portion 119 that is designed to help hold the internal elements, e.g., seals, electrode assembly, etc., in place.
In a conventional cell, such as the cell shown in FIG. 1, a variety of different abusive operating/charging conditions and/or manufacturing defects may cause the cell to enter into thermal runaway, where the amount of internally generated heat is greater than that which can be effectively withdrawn. As a result, a large amount of thermal energy is rapidly released, heating the entire cell up to a temperature of 900° C. or more and causing the formation of localized hot spots where the temperature may exceed 1500° C. Accompanying this energy release is the release of gas, causing the gas pressure within the cell to increase.
To combat the effects of thermal runaway, a conventional cell will typically include a venting element within the cap assembly. The purpose of the venting element is to release, in a somewhat controlled fashion, the gas generated during the thermal runaway event, thereby preventing the internal gas pressure of the cell from exceeding its predetermined operating range.
While the venting element of a cell may prevent excessive internal pressure, this element may have little effect on the thermal aspects of a thermal runaway event. For example, if a local hot spot occurs in cell 100 at a location 121, the thermal energy released at this spot may be sufficient to heat the adjacent area 123 of the single layer casing wall 101 to above its melting point. Even if the temperature of area 123 is not increased beyond its melting point, the temperature of area 123 in concert with the increased internal cell pressure may quickly lead to the casing wall being perforated at this location. Once perforated, the elevated internal cell pressure will cause additional hot gas to be directed to this location, further compromising the cell at this and adjoining locations.
It should be noted that when a cell undergoes thermal runaway and vents in a controlled fashion using the intended venting element, the cell wall may still perforate due to the size of the vent, the material characteristics of the cell wall, and the flow of hot gas traveling along the cell wall as it rushes towards the ruptured vent. Once the cell wall is compromised, i.e., perforated, collateral damage can quickly escalate, due both to the unpredictable location of such a hot spot and due to the unpredictable manner in which such cell wall perforations grow and affect neighboring cells. For example, if the cell is one of a large array of cells comprising a battery pack, the jet of hot gas escaping the cell perforation may heat the adjacent cell to above its critical temperature, causing the adjacent cell to enter into thermal runaway. Accordingly, it will be appreciated that the perforation of the wall of one cell during thermal runaway can initiate a cascading reaction that can spread throughout the battery pack. Furthermore, even if the jet of hot gas escaping the cell perforation from the first cell does not initiate thermal runaway in the adjacent cell, it may still affect the health of the adjacent cell, for example by weakening the adjacent cell wall, thereby making the adjacent cell more susceptible to future failure.
As previously noted, cell perforations are due to localized, transient hot spots where hot, pressurized gas from a concentrated thermal event is flowing near the inner surface of the cell. Whether or not a cell transient hot spot perforates the cell wall or simply dissipates and leaves the cell casing intact depends on a number of factors. These factors can be divided into two groups; those that are based on the characteristics of the thermal event and those that are based on the physical qualities of the cell casing. Factors within the first group include the size and temperature of the hot spot as well as the duration of the thermal event and the amount of gas generated by the event. Factors within the second group include the wall thickness as well as the casing's yield strength as a function of temperature, heat capacity and thermal conductivity.
FIG. 2 illustrates the conventional approach to improving the failure resistance of a cell, where failure is defined as a thermally induced wall perforation. As shown, in cell 200 the thickness of casing 201 has been significantly increased, thereby improving the cell's failure resistance at the expense of cell weight. Assuming that cell mass is not an issue, which it is not for many consumer applications where only a few cells are used, the conventional approach to preventing wall perforations during thermal runaway is quite effective. Unfortunately, for those applications in which the battery pack may include hundreds or even thousands of cells, for example the battery pack of an electric vehicle, the added mass of this approach is very unattractive since performance is directly tied to mass. For instance, if the conventional approach only adds 4 grams per cell, for a battery pack with 10,000 cells, this increase adds up to 40 kg. Accordingly, for these applications, the conventional approach to improving cell failure resistance is unacceptable and an improved means is needed. The present invention provides such a means.